Transformation
by Lady Lorene
Summary: Travels into the thoughts of Martin as he dones the outfit of Zoot.


A/N: Hi everyone...I know I should be working on my other stories, but this one just had to get out of my mind. I entered this into the Tribeworld Competition and won first place! YaY!!! Anyways enjoy!  
  
Death. Despair. Hatred. Each thought was punctuated by a jagged blood red line on a smooth ivory face. Dull, lifeless eyes stared back at him, eye that haunted him during the day and when he fell asleep at night. Sinking his finger into the vial, the blond stared at the paint that escaped like blood from a wound. Agonizingly slow, he brought it to his face and signed his life away. "Betrayal..." he muttered. /It hurts the worst/, he though, finishing his sentence.  
  
Grabbing the vial, he threw it at the mirror. Paint and glass shards fell to the floor like rain. "Damn them all," he yelled at his shattered reflection. They'd all betrayed him. The world's leaders lied to everyone. They acted like...like they didn't know a thing, but that couldn't be true. They always knew what was going on, especially when geniuses are toying with other people's lives. The adults betrayed him by worrying about being youthful. Didn't they understand that they were supposed to grow old? Didn't they know that children needed them to pass on their wisdom and lessons? The adults that angered him the most were his parents. They'd promised they would be safe. They promised that they'd always be there for his brother and him. They'd lied. Everything they said had been a lie. Now his parent's laid six feet under with a simple tombstone marking their resting spot. They'd been the first to go and he hated them for that.  
  
The boy rubbed his chest where his heart once laid. A tear fell down his face, but he angrily brushed it away. His thoughts were turning against him. He wanted to keep it buried, but they wouldn't stay hidden. The betrayal that hurt the most came from his brother, his own flesh and blood, and the woman he loved. She was the woman who was pregnant with their child. /How could she do this to me?/ The blond thought as he reached into the bag on the floor. /How could she pretend to feel anything for me and then turn to him?/  
  
His hatred made his blood boil and his thoughts turned chaotic. Rummaging out the contacts he had found earlier, he sat back down in front of his ruined mirror. /All good things must come to an end./ The cliché fit him perfect. He'd grown up and changed. He'd never be that shy and silent kid again. He'd never let people push him aside as if he was yesterday's news. He knew now that to survive you must have power. In today's world, the only power was through chaos- chaos that he would keep fueled with the help of his new Queen.  
  
Some would think him a fool by allowing someone, another foolish person who was in love with his brother, so close to his plans, but he understood her more than she thought he did. They were two peas in a pod. They both wanted revenge, others to suffer and most importantly, they wanted power. His face broke out into a crazed smile. He'd already gained some people's loyalty and now the others would follow him or learn the consequence. Even his Queen would learn that he was not someone to mess with.  
  
His smile spread even further as he saw the many eyes staring back at him. The eyes of his past could no longer haunt him. They were now white and it was a new beginning. He was a new person, a virgin to the chaotic world. People would fear him and tremble at the mere thought of his name. He was all powerful and no one could destroy him. If the slightest person even thought he could besmirch his name, they were wrong. In seconds, they would find themselves facing a legion of people so evil that they'd weep in terror. Even his followers had to watch their own backs. If they even tried to turn against him, they would find themselves in a situation they'd regret. People can only stand cold, closed, dark places for so long.  
  
An evil laugh shook his body, and he had to stop his trek to his bed. Things were looking brighter for him. For once he felt happy about who he was. He would triumph, even if it meant he stepped on the little people along the way. They were insignificant. They were too scared to even find food and shelter for themselves. They would find themselves dead before they could blink an eye. The children of this society needed to realize that the adult were not going to be here, that they were dying out. Even kids were getting sick. There was no bright future. This was the beginning of the end, and he was going to live it the way he wanted to.  
  
Finally he reached his bed and picked up the final piece of his new outfit. He took his time walking to the bathroom. His brother thought he'd already left for school. /Idiot,/ he thought. He would show him. He would show that he was the better, stronger brother. Then she'd want him back, and then he'd have his fun. He'd show her what she could have had, but now would never have. She was foolish to pick his brother, foolish indeed.  
  
Placing the hat on his head, he looked at his new image. This was it; this was what he had felt building inside of him- the turmoil, the pain, the hatred, the betrayal. They all lead to this freedom. The world was his to own and all he had to do was take it. Raising his arms above his head, he crossed them at the wrists. "Power and Chaos," he said. It rolled off his tongue perfectly, like he was born just to say that phrase. Trying it a couple more times, he went back to his room and gather his stuff. Today was going to be his day. He walked out of his house, readying to start his new life. No longer was there a Martin. Instead stood Zoot, Lord of "Power and Chaos" and leader of the new world. Let the terrorizing begin. 


End file.
